


We Are Family

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, GP, Girl Penis, Older Regina Mills, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Step-parents, Young Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: A follow up one-shot fillets from the story ‘Family Matter’. Regina and Emma continued sneaking around behind MM’s back. Each accounter more daring than the other. How long will their sharada last?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, SnowQueen - Relationship, SwanQueen
Comments: 60
Kudos: 372





	1. WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT

Title: We Are Family

Summary: A follow up one-shot fillets from the story ‘Family Matters’. Regina and Emma continued sneaking around behind MM’s back. Each accounter more daring than the other. How long will their sharada last?

Warning: explicit. GP/Older!Regina. Sex with a minor. Mother/daughter sharing the same bed partner. Young!Emma. Dirty talk. Emma likes being called a slut.

-WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT-

It was a nice warm day, the sun shinned brightly outside, Emma was in her room with the window slightly open just to get some type of air in which meant she can hear the children outside playing, their loud excited chatter reduced to low voices however by the walls of her bedroom. For her part Emma was currently laying down on her bed simply in her panties and tank top faced down with her laptop in front of her as she browse the internet, soft low music came from the device making her hum along with the tune, her legs swings back and forth to the beat. Her mother has gone out with a couple of friends leaving Emma home alone and the blonde wasn’t expecting a visitor until...

“How tempting you look” 

The blonde bites her lips with a smile as she heard the unnoticeable voice of Regina Mills, she didn’t need to glance toward her open door to know the woman wore a bright smile as she watched her. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as regina walks fully in the room until she was standing near Emma and without a word the brunette climbed the bed behind Emma, laying half way on top of the girl.

“What’s you doing little swan” the older woman breathes close to Emma’s ear, the blonde felt a chill go down her spine making her whole body tingle while Regina moves her eyes up and down Emma’s body coming to rest on her panties covered ass. Regina wasted no time as she began folding with the girl’s ass.

“Hmm” sighs Emma as Regina bends down near her ear, taking a lobe in her mouth and began suckling. “Gina...” she pants, feeling herself getting excited. 

“You know I can’t help myself when you look this delicious” Regina breathes as her lips began laying small kisses against Emma’s skin. The blonde became lost in the feeling totally distracted from what she was doing as she felt Regina crawl down her body, kissing every inch of her until she reached the waist-band of the underwear Emma is wearing and slowly began pulling it off with her teeth making the blonde moan in anticipation, her eyes closed as she felt Regina kissing her bare ass. 

“Look at you, already so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet” she teased as she spreads Emma’s legs apart to give herself more access. The brunette crawls down until she was comfortably nested between Emma’s les, close to her heat before letting the tip of her tongue touch Emma’s clit slightly making the blonde whimper and clutch onto her bedsheet as her teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Grabbing onto her ass cheeks, Regina let’s her tongue flick the blonde’s clit before wrapping her lips around the sensitive bud and suck. 

“Oh fuck!” Cries Emma, toes curling, eyes shutting in pleasure as Regina pushed her tongue in her heat and began moving in and out. “Shit, yes! God Gina...more” she moans, panting hard as her hip lifts up in the air.

Regina worked her mouth and tongue against Emma’s pussy as the girl above wriggled and writhed until she reached her peak. Regina then started laying soft kisses against Emma’s throbbing clit, getting the girl excited once more then abruptly pulled away and off the bed to Emma’s disappointment, she opens her eyes to complain only to see Regina step out of her clothes until she was standing naked before her, Emma licks her lips watching Regina’s cock stand in attention, the appendage curved upward almost hitting the brunette’s belly as the head sip with precum.

Regina moves to stand in front of Emma, she reaches out removing the girl’s laptop onto the floor then move close, once her knees bumped against the bed post, she stopped, grabbed Emma by the back of her head and pushed her mouth on her cock, the blonde’s mouth opened quickly taking Regina’s shaft down her throat, the brunette groans as the head of her dick met the back of Emma’s throat making her choke a little, Regina pulls her cock out until only the tip rested between Emma’s lips which the blonde began suckling greedily as if it was a lollipop.

“Fuck!” Hiss Regina as her cock throb between Emma’s mouth then pushed back in once again and Emma began moving her mouth around the hard shaft, deep throating her. Regina moans, stroking Emma’s hair as her hips moved with Emma, fucking the blonde’s mouth. “God I love your mouth little Swan” Regina pants as Emma’s teeth grazed the skin of her cock then gently licked her way from the base to the head before swallowing the shaft, she bopped her head humming in satisfaction making Regina growl as her eyes rolls to the back of her head.

Emma continues bopping her head up and down, slumbering around the meat in her mouth until she felt Regina’s warm cum blast inside her mouth.

“Fuuuuuck!” Groans the brunette as her cock twitches while she cummed. 

“Ems!” They suddenly heard MM’s voice coming from downstairs followed by the slamming of a door and quickly snapped out of their traces. 

“Shit!” They breathed at the same time as Regina moved to put her clothes back on as Emma got off the bed, quickly rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a new pair of underwear.

“Up here mom” the girl called as she hurriedly pulled her panties on, as she went to grab her bathrobe to cover herself, Regina suddenly grabbed her around the waist from behind and began laying kisses against her exposed neck “you need to go!” Emma whispers panicking, glancing at her opened door as Regina ignores her and instead placed her mouth on hers, sucking her bottom lip inside her mouth then pulling away with a bit.

Downstairs, they could hear MM’s footsteps but the brunette was really pushing it as she pushes Emma against her desk while she continues to demolish her neck. Emma groans, pleasure shooting down her spine, the blonde’s breathing picked up and she desperately searched for something to hold onto she felt Regina nibble on neck, blinding she reaches out for support only to knock down her pencil/pen holder. As the thing lands on the floor, it lets a small bang.

“Emma?” MM calls just as the stairs creaked.

“Regina....” pants Emma trying to push the brunette away but Regina wasn’t having it and crawled down the girl’s body before Emma could open her mouth, she pulled down her panties “what, no, we gonna get caught!” Emma whispers yelled as her heart speed up, this time in fear as she heard her mom climb the stairs and tried pushing the woman away who simply battered her hands away then lifts one of Emma’s leg over her shoulder before wrapping her lips around Emma’s pussy. “Oh fuck!” She swores screwing her eyes shut as her mom’s footsteps drew close in the hallway. “Regina...please....” she heaves, pleasure taking over her body as the thought of being caught became exciting.

“Emma, are your alright honey” MM calls just as Regina bits down on Emma’s clit making the teen whimper out loudly. “Emma...” her mom sounded worried.

“I-I’m fine mon!” Came Emma’s choked up reply grasping hard on Regina’s hair to push her mouth closer. MM took another step about to pass her room that would lead her to Emma’s room when the door bell suddenly sounded downstairs. Emma prays she will choose to answer that.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll just get the door then start dinner” she calls then her footstep echos as she turned to head back downstairs. 

Emma breathes in relief as Regina nonchalantly continued working Emma into an orgasm. Emma could do nothing but suffer in silence knowing she couldn’t scream out loudly with her mom downstairs and her door wide open so she settled with low moans and biting hard on her lips and soon she felt herself tremble as she cummed all over Regina’s tongue who greedily swallowed it all, cleaning the girl along the way. 

Regina finally stood up and an mischievous smirks plastered on her face at out of breath Emma leaning back against her desk as she felt her pussy pulsated. 

“You’re the worse! We could have gotten caught!” she scolds giving the woman a playful glare then began pulling up her underwear and moving toward her wardrobe to grab a pair of shorts to wear.

“But we didn’t” smirks Regina, wiping Emma’s essence from her mouth. She moved behind the girl and placed a lingering kiss against her neck “See you later little swan” whispers stepping away, as she left she threw a winked at Emma. Now time to pretend as if she didn’t just screwed her girlfriend’s daughter. 

TBC.....


	2. Movie Night

Title: We Are Family 

Summary: A follow up story from the story ‘Family Matter’ Regina and Emma continues sneaking around behind MM’s back. Each accounter more daring than the other. How long will they shureds last?

Warning: explicit. GP/Older!Regina. Sex with a minor. Mother/daughter sharing the same bed partner. Young!Emma. Dirty talk. Emma likes being called a slut.

-MOVIE NIGHT-

Since MM and Regina have been dating, the former thought it was a good idea to do movie or game times at least once a week as a way for her daughter and girlfriend bond, only if she knew. 

Today was no difference, Friday night found the three woman sitting on the couch for a movie. First it was Emma’s pick, the kissing booth and Regina did not see the appealing of the movie, it was so cheesy and so dumb like who goes to school with such miniskirt instead of just wearing pants? The girl knew what she was doing, she had glanced at Emma a few times wondering if the teen perhaps owed such miniskirt and how she would love to ripe it off of her, she had instantly felt her cock hardening thank god for the blanket that covered them. They sat MM on Regina’s left and Emma on her right so Regina had sneakily grabbed Emma’s hand under the heavy blanket and placed it on top her tented sweatpants and smirked as Emma gulped. MM none the wiser.

MM had picked a movie next and Regina could not tell you what it was even if she tried, it was so boring that only she was enjoying it, Emma had actually began dozing off and placed her head onto Regina’s shoulder and the brunette found she wasn’t complaining about her girlfriend’s choice of movie. Eventually it was Regina’s choice and she chose horror, MM never a big fun of the genre had tuned herself off until she fell asleep, now it was just Emma and Regina left and the teen was borrowing herself into Regina during scary scenes.

“Don’t worry little Swan, I will always protect you” she whispers close to the blonde’s ear before nibbling softly on the skin and pulling away with a pop. They continue watching but Emma still was hiding away. 

“C’mere” Regina removes part of the blanket off of her and Emma and patted her lap, Emma glances at her sleeping mother then back to Regina’s lap then decided to crawl onto it the last minutes and Regina pulled the blanket over them as Emma’s face nested between Regina’s neck, her lips softly kissing the skin making Regina shiver as her cock harden. 

The two continue watching the movie with Emma glancing at the screen from time to time and whenever a scary scene would come up the girl would cling onto Regina moving closer eventually Regina became increasingly hard to the point she was poking at Emma’s backside. The blonde moans as she moved along Regina’s lap, rocking slightly to get more friction.

Regina’s breathing picks up, her arms holding onto Emma’s waist to hold her down which encouraged the blonde to move quicker.

“Tut, naughty girl...getting worked up with your mom sleeping right there” teased Regina as Emma sat up wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck before connecting their lips together. The kiss heatedly as Regina’s hands massage Emma’s ass, thankful for the short she wore. The brunette welcomed the girl’s tongue in her mouth, sucking on it. On the side MM stirs making Regina and Emma freeze as they glanced her way, they held their breath as the woman turned so she was facing away from them, still sleeping. They looked at each other and chuckled lowly before finding each other’s mouth once again.

“God I need you” Moans Regina and Emma pulls away, gets off of Regina and began pulling off her shorts and soaked panties, Regina watched the girl get naked and she reached inside her pants pulling out her stiff cock, she hiss at how hard it was as she wrapped her hand around the base giving it a few strokes. Once her shorts and panties were off, Emma climbed back onto Regina’s lap, lining her heat with Regina’s shaft and slowly sunk herself down, she let out a strangled moan at feeling Regina inside her. The brunette grasps the blanket throwing it over to cover them, Emma wriggles a little making Regina’s cock twitch inside her as they lips come together once more before pulling away and Emma began moving up and down making Regina’s cock thrust in and out of her pussy.

Low pants and moans could be heard over the sound of the movie that was still playing. As Emma continued moving up and down Regina’s cock, the brunette moved her hands inside her sleep top and grasps the girl’s breasts, she moved her hands in circular motion loving the feel of Emma’s hard nipples against her palm making the blonde throw her head back once Regina took her nipples between her fingers and began playing with them. 

“Yes, yes, oh daddy, fuck yes!” Cries the teen as she felt her orgasm building up. Regina pinched and twisted at the girl’s nipples before pulling up the front of her top to expose Emma’s breasts, loving how the nipples hardened by the heat around the room. Regina leaned in and sucked a nipple inside her mouth and began suckling. Emma’s movement because uneven and sloppy as she felt herself falling to the edge. So Regina removes her mouth and grabbed the girl’s waist to control her movement and eventually Emma clamped down around Regina’s cock as she cum, choking Regina’s cock as the brunette began pushing up inside the blonde hitting her g-spot making the girl cum again this time taking Regina with her. Regina exhale as she felt herself painting Emma’s walls. How glad was she in convincing MM to get Emma on the pills once she started her period. It took a few convincing but eventually her girlfriend listened during a particular mind blowing orgasm. 

Emma twitches, feeling Regina’s cum inside her, her pussy kept on clenching and choking Regina’s cock until they ride out their last orgasm. Emma breathes out, borrowing her face into Regina’s sweaty neck trying to calm her racing heart. The brunette places a kiss against Emma’s wet forehead as she held her tight. Her cock still nested within Emma’s walls.

“Hmm, did I fall asleep?” MM groans, rubbing her eyes and sitting up then turned around, facing the two next to her “awh, I guess we both fell asleep and left you” she coos taking Emma’s position as to being asleep and it took Regina a few seconds for everything to kick in and once it did she tightened her hold against Emma as she felt her cock harden at the though that under the covers she was buried to the hilt inside Emma’s warm pussy. She moaned inwardly as she felt Emma’s walls clench around her meat.

“Uhm, yeah, she got scared so I held her and next thing I knew she was asleep but I didn’t want to disturb her” explains Regina. ‘Lies’

“Aww” smiles MM “I’m so glad you two get along so great” she says as she rubbed her daughter’s back. 

‘Only if you knew’

“Ems” MM starts coaxing the girl awake who she unaware of was really awake and shivering in fear yet excitement. Was her mom about to find her and Regina out? The brunette literally had her cock buried deep in Emma, there was no way to explain if Emma stands up naked waist down with mixed juices dripping down her legs and Regina’s cock hanging out.

“Ba-babe, let her be. I’ll finish the movie and help her up, you go to bed” Regina was quick to interrupt in. 

“Okay, yeah. That’s fine” MM sighs “just don’t take long, I want some cuddles before bed” she winked to let the brunette know just what ‘cuddles’ meant.

“I won’t.” She smiled thinly as MM stood up, placed a kiss against Regina’s lips then kiss the back of Emma’s head before leaving the room. 

Regina waited for a while, hearing the tale tell of stairs and bedroom door, once they were sure MM was really gone, Emma sat up and the two looked at each other.

“Damn” 

“Oh god”

They breathed at the same time.

“How exciting was that” the blonde spoke, grinning from ear to ear as Regina raised her brow in question “almost getting caught” she placed a kiss against Regina’s lips with each word. The brunette finally removed the blanket around them and stood up with Emma still in her arms making the girl wrap her legs around Regina’s waist.

“Oh truly exciting, can you feel just how excited your mother almost catching us makes me?” The brunette gives a hard thrust upward making Emma moan and close her eyes. She held the girl against the wall and began moving, Emma moved her fingers through Regina’s hair as the woman fucked her into the wall. Lifting her top up to expose her breasts which she quickly took a hold of. She began fiddling with it, pinching the nipple.

“Oh yes daddy, fuck!” Emma moans as her eyes rolls to the back of her head as the first orgasm ripped off while Regina’s thrusts picked up, she was now slamming the girl into the wall as another orgasm hit Emma.

“I can’t” the blonde breathed, feeling her whole body burn up as tingles racked her up from head to toe. Regina smirks biting at Emma’s nipple then pulling away, she pulled her off from the wall.

“How about we give mommy an earful” she smirks carrying Emma out to the hallway, mindful of the loose pants around her ass, then slowly went down with her on the steps, the placement was a little awkward but once Regina began thrusting Emma forgot all about that.

“Come on baby girl, scream my name” instructs Regina hitting Emma in a particular spot which had her thrashing and crying out loudly but not loud enough for her mom to hear. “That’s it baby, let mommy know she how good daddy is fucking her little slut” Regina grunts as her movement becomes uneven and sloppy as approach the edge. 

Emma craws at Regina’s arms as the brunette pushed into her with hard and deep strokes, rotating her hips then thrusting in and out, her cock glistening with their combined juices. Feeling herself about to reach her peak, Regina moves her finger toward Emma’s lips letting the blonde suckle on it for a moment before pulling it out and pressed it down against Emma’s clit as the girl let’s out a strangled cry, Regina began small circles against Emma’s clit.

The blonde gasps loudly, her toes curling, mouth open in a silence cry as she clenched down on Regina’s cock who didn’t have no chance whatsoever as she cummed around Emma, feeling Regina’s juices inside her instantly made Emma cum too. Their mouth moved to connect, hungrily seeking each other as they kiss. Regina still moving her hips to ride out their orgasm until she felt her cock soften inside Emma then slowly pulls out. Emma groans at the lost feeling as their combined juices trickles our from Emma’s pussy. Regina looked down impressed then moved fingers between Emma’s legs and gently began massaging Emma’s clit as the blonde hiss at the connect, biting her lips. Regina continues her ministration for a while before pulling away and standing up, she reaches out a hand to Emma who takes it and let’s Regina pull her up she reaches down and tacks Regina’s cock back in her pants then reaches up to kiss her. 

“I love you” the blonde declares staring up at Regina’s eyes and the brunette smiles as she remembered uttering those same words to the girl and Emma not knowing what to say now here she was, saying those three little word. Music to her ears.

“I love you too little swan” she moved Emma’s face closer by gripping at her chin, letting their lips connect. The two just stood there kissing each other, softly and slowly. 

Best movie night, ever.


	3. DADDY TAKES CARE OF HER LITTLE GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY! READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.🤷🏾♀️

Title: We Are Family 

Summary: A follow up story from the story ‘Family Matter’ Regina and Emma continues sneaking around behind MM’s back. Each accounter more daring than the other. How long will they shureds last?

Warning: explicit. GP/Older!Regina. Sex with a minor. Mother/daughter sharing the same bed partner. Young!Emma. Dirty talk. Emma likes being called a slut.

-DADDY TAKES CARE OF HER LITTLE GIRL-

“Please mom, please!!!” Begged Emma to the amusement of her mother who turned around to face her daughter.

“I don’t know Emma, you’re going to have to ask her sweetie. Not me” she replies to Emma’s question earlier, just then Regina walked in to join the two ladies in her life and caught MM’s words.

“Ask who what?” Regina asks from the door way of the kitchen, just having caught the last sentence from whatever conversation MM and Emma were having although she had a pretty good guess.

Emma leaps out of her seat and throws herself onto Regina, wrapping herself around the woman, her legs locked around her waist making the short skirt she wore rise up while her arms wrapped themselves around the woman’s neck. MM watches the two and smiles, thankful for finally having someone who her daughter likes and gets along with, with a smile still plastered on her lips, she turned back to her cooking. Emma smiles in Regina’s arms.

“I was just telling mom that I want to call you daddy” she smirks as she watched Regina’s eyes widen in shock before throwing a glance toward MM who was facing the stove. Regina gives Emma a look, the girl bent down and quickly gave her a light peck on the lips. “Well? What’d you think?” She asks excitedly.

Regina sighs feeling the tightening around the sweat pants she wore at the thought of Emma calling her daddy even in front of her mother knowing the exact meaning behind that word. She moved with Emma still in her arms until she reached the dinning table and let her down so she can sit herself down.

Emma grins before sliding onto Regina’s lap, looking behind the woman throwing her a wink as she wriggles around on her lap making Regina bite her lips as she felt her cock jump in excitement. Why did Emma decided to wear a skirt? Why did Regina chose to not wear boxers? Fuck!

Emma continues wriggling as she pretend to scroll on her phone but she knew exactly what she was doing, god bless her mom’s need to always please her and Regina that she was preoccupied cooking the perfect meal. 

After a while in Regina’s lap, it became too much for Regina and the woman holts the girl’s movement by grabbing her around the waist then leaned closer to her ear.

“Careful little swan, you’re starting a fire you can’t put out” she gives a pinch against Emma’s thighs.

The blonde smirks however her teasing didn’t stop, getting even more daring as she kept grinding her ass down on Regina’s cock, the brunette trying to hold in her moan but it was too much, can’t take it anymore she taps Emma’s thigh and Emma lifts herself up a little as Regina reaches inside her pants and pulled out her hard cock, Emma’s ass sticking out and began running it against Emma’s soaked panties before pulling the thing aside and pushing the tip of her shaft in soaked cunt then pulled Emma back on her lap, both silently moaning and breathing in relief as Emma’s walls choked in Regina’s cock. The brunette wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Emma’s soft neck as she pounded into her however they gonna have to be discreet and slowly fuck without MM noticing. 

Emma slowly began grinding down on Regina’s cock inside her pussy, her bottom lip biting hard between her teeth to suppress her moan. Her gaze less focus on the screen of her phone with Regina’s cock buried so deep in her. ‘FUCK!’ 

MM finally turns away after a moment from her cooking to face the two and smiles at finding Emma sitting on Regina’s lap at such ease.

“Well I don’t have a problem with it” Regina finally spoke to the conversation she had walked in on. She must be a pro because she spoke without her voice breaking

“Then it’s settle...” Emma spoke, her voice lower than usual just trying to surpass her need to burst into loud moans of pleasure. She turns her head sideways to face Regina.

“You’re my daddy” she breathes biting her bottom lip hard and Regina almost burst inside of the girl, to keep control of herself she grabs Emma close toward her chest in a pretend hug feeling her cock twitch and throb and slowly began pushing upward into the girl.

MM smiles brightly “look at you two” she coos then turned back to the stove shutting the heat off “dinner will be serve in twenty minutes, I just need to grab something upstairs quickly” as soon as she left the room, the two breathed easily and Emma wasted no time getting up to Regina’s protest as a groan fell upon her lips, her cock standing hard with Emma’s juices making it sleek. The blonde moans as their mixed cums drips down her legs.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl” smirks Regina getting off the chair and grabbing Emma around the waist to pull her closer to her before smashing their lips together in a much needed kiss full of tongues and teeth making them breath hard for oxygen.

Emma couldn’t help it as her hand travels in her skirt through soaked underwear and drenched pussy and began fingering herself.

“Hm, please daddy, fuck me” she bites hard on her bottom lip making Regina growl.

“Turn around.” Commands the brunette and Emma oblige, turning toward the table and sticking out her ass.

Regina licks her lips and lifts the girl’s skirt, loving the beautiful pink underwear the girl wore making her ass all tight and beautiful so she gently slapped it making Emma groan which encouraged Regina to repeat the slap before she started massaging the panty covered ass, finally she pulls the material down the girl’s lean legs as Emma stepped out of it and moved behind Emma, she gave her cock a few pumps by collecting Emma’s juice on her and wanted nothing more than to spank her little ass but they were on the clock so without losing any more seconds she pulls down the underwear, moves closer behind Emma and takes her from behind.

“Yeeesss, oooh daddy, that feels so good!” Moans the blonde as Regina picks up the pace.

“Hmm, you like that my little swan...” grunts Regina slamming deeply into the girl.

“Yes, please more!!!” Growls Emma as Regina’s cock touches a particular spot making Emma’s toes curl. ‘Fuck!’

“You want daddy to give you all of her big cock!” She pushes all the way in, hitting the girl’s g-spot over and over.

Emma feeling overwhelmed with pleasure goes to cry out loud but finds her mouth restricted by Regina’s hand.

“Quietly little swan, your mother isn’t far” as she whispers that close to her ear she takes the lobe in her mouth and began sucking while her hips worked on thrusting rhythmically against Emma.

“Oh! Oh fuck! So fucking good” cries the blonde quietly as Regina continues slamming into her with deep, hard but slow strokes, hitting every spot in Emma.

The young teen tilted her head up to kiss Regina and the brunette wasted no time in pushing her tongue inside warm mouth followed by two collective moans.

“See, daddy will always take care of her little girl” she breathes as her hips now began moving with hard and fast pace. “Isn’t that right little Swan”

Emma could barely talk, her mouth simply opening in a silence scream as her head nodded to Regina’s words. The brunette Spreads the girl’s legs even wider and pushes her head down on the table before grasping her hair and mindlessly thrusts faster. 

Emma cried, her whole being felt like it was on fire as pleasure buzzed through her body, all she could feel is their combined juices leaking over and over down her legs and Emma was sure her pussy was going to be sore but worth it! This what happens when you get fucked by an older person instead of a teenager and thank god she never got to experience that! Regina instantly opened her eyes and pussy to her cock. ‘Yummy’

“Daddy please, I can’t” she pants when Regina pulled out only for her to turn her around and put her onto the table, legs wide, her pussy on display throbbing delicious. Regina smirks before dipping down and wrapping her lips around pink sensitive clit and began suckling. Emma throws her head back in pleasure as fingers borrowed in between Regina’s hair and pushed her face even deeper, for someone that was crying mercy, her body was saying something else.

Regina hums, moans in agreement as Emma’s juices coats her tongue making her lap at it greedily, the girl just tasted so sweet! Regina could eat her out all day if she could, damn sore jaw! Her humming intensify the more she eats out the girl making the vibration of her voice pulsate against Emma clit, throwing her into orgasm number who knows! But Emma felt like she could die happily. 

Regina finally pulled away up and pull in front of Emma who grabbed her in for a kiss, as they kiss Emma grasps Regina’s cock pumping it against her palm drawing cum, she ran a thumb against the bulbous head making Regina grunts in pleasure. 

“I want my little Swan” 

“You have me daddy”

And with that Regina eased herself back inside Emma’s warmth and the blonde wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist as the brunette set the pace, this time no more slow teasing but fast and deep.

“Show daddy your breasts baby” 

Emma didn’t need telling again as she takes a boob out of her top and Regina’s mouth instantly took a nipples prisoner.

“Yes daddy, suck your baby’s boobs, oh so good!” 

Regina hums in agreement, too mouthful to speak as her teeth teased Emma’s nipple making the blonde hiss in pleasure. After a while Regina switched it up to the other breast paying the same attention she did the other until her hips started jerking in unbalance, uncontrollable thrusting and knew she was close. 

“I want my cum in your mouth baby” she breathes pulling away from Emma’s breast, after a few more thrusting she slowly pulls out, moaning as she saw their combined juices leaked out of Emma’s pussy, she moved back to give the girl some room who instantly dropped to her knees and began bopping her head against Regina’s cock.

“Hmm, yes! Fuck baby girl! Just like that!” She pressed Emma’s face closer by her hair until the head was touch the back of Emma’s throat making her gag then she pulled slightly away and just stayed between Emma’s lips as the girl swirls her tongue against the bulbous head, Regina took a big breath as her orgasm burst through, spilling inside Emma’s home. 

“Sorry for taking long you guys” 

They scrambled away trying to look decent as they heard MM’s voice starting to come down. They got ready in a hurry and say how they were with Regina putting Emma’s panties inside her sweat pocket.

“Wait, up” instructs Regina and Emma obey just for the brunette to whip out her still semi-hard cock and gesture for Emma to sit back down. Emma grins at how clever her daddy was then gently eased down on the shaft, now without underwear was so much better. Her daddy’s cock nesting so well inside her. ‘Heaven’

“I’m here, I’m here!” MM walked in and Emma grabbed her phone and Regina pretends to peak at what Emma was doing on it. “I hope you two didn’t get bored waiting.”

Emma and Regina looked at each other then at MM.

“Nope, not at all”

They answer in unison as MM smiles/nods moving to serve dinner and Emma clenches her pussy just a reminder to Regina that she literally has her by the cock and the brunette smirks.


	4. One Bed...I Guess

Spin-off of Family Matters. (If you want to understand where these two started, read that first)

Warning: explicit. GP/Older!Regina. Sex with a minor. Mother/daughter sharing the same bed partner. Young!Emma. Dirty talk. Emma likes being called a slut.

Title: One Bed...I guess .

Mistakes are mine and I will come back to correct them when I get the times, I’m so sorry.

* * *

Emma was bored as she lay looking upward to the ceiling, she had come home from hanging out with some friends and had found a note from her mother and Regina letting her know that they went shopping and will be back soon, soon turned out longer than Emma thought and the blonde felt annoyed. Lately she couldn’t help but get this feeling in the pits of her stomach whenever her mother was next or with Regina, Emma knew what it was however she refused to acknowledge it or even tell Regina at the fear that the older woman might call off their extracurricular and Emma didn’t want that! So all she could do is swallow her pride.

Sitting up straighter she bit down on her bottom lip as eyes traveled toward the door.

“Maybe I should call them...” 

She spoke to no one in particular and tries reaching for the device that sat on the table but at the last minute she stopped herself.

“No, I can’t” 

she sighs before going back to her laying position, closing her eyes this time in hopes of distracting herself somehow.

-

Emma didn’t know what had happened but the next time she was opening eyes was due to the soft lips she felt upon hers and she didn’t hesitate to kiss back, moaning at the feel of the familiar lips.

“Hm, missed you my little Swan” came Regina’s husky moan and Emma let herself go getting lost in the kiss, wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck and pulling her closer.

Regina shuffled around getting half way on top of the girl using her arm to grip the couch as she pushed her warm tongue inside Emma’s mouth. 

The kiss continued for awhile until Emma realised something,

‘Where’s mom’ she thought before quickly shoving Regina off of her.

The brunette too caught up she didn’t see the shove coming and ending up on her ass.

“Wtf” 

She stared up at the blonde who wore a sheepish expression.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just— where’s my mom?” 

She looks toward the door as if expecting the woman to walk in any moment now.

Regina finally gets up from the floor and dusted herself off before coming to sit next to Emma, siting half way so she was facing her, one hand behind the couch.

“She’s speaking to Mrs Spoulding, and you know that old bat can talk for days” Regina rolls her eyes at the thought of the older woman who always gives her the stink eyes. ‘Fuck her!’

“So that means we are alone” smirks Emma and Regina didn’t give her time to speak again as she gently held her by the neck before pressing her back into the couch and lips befell upon Emma’s in a gently yet dominating kiss.

Teethes pulled on bottom lips, seeking more then just a simple pressed of lips before tongues came in contact, swirling and mingling with each other. Emma felt sticky as her core tingled in excitement and she knew Regina was getting excited as well but just as she was about to climb onto Regina’s lap, the voice of her mother rang through.

“I’m sorry I took long darling, you know how Karen is..” MM spoke as the door shut and Emma went to push Regina away.

“Sshh— relax” explained Regina as she stopped Emma from pushing her away and simply retracted her tongue back in her mouth but her lips was still on Emma just as her mother walked in.

Regina pecked her once then twice before pulling away and Emma didn’t know what to do, she refused to look at her mother too scared what she would mind however as she fight over herself Regina got up and walked toward MM wrapping an arm around her shoulder before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s okay darling, I was just greeting Emma and asking her how her day been” she smiles down at the woman in her arms.

Emma looked back and forth between her mother and Regina however the reaction she was waiting was didn’t come, her mother seemed at ease as if nothing had happened. 

“Oh yeah, come along—I need you” MM directs at the brunette.

“Go ahead dear, I’ll be right there” 

With a quick kiss at the brunette she was gone, Regina moved straight back to Emma and the girl scold at her.

“What was that for?”

“Relax”

“Relax? You just kissed me in front of my mother!” Screech Emma. 

“And she had no problem with it, wanna know why?” 

At Regina’s request Emma raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘go ahead’ and Regina grins grabbing Emma around the waist and holding her flash against her.

“Because I didn’t use this—“ and before Emma could question her again Regina kissed her wasting no time in demanding for entrance with her tongue and Emma sunk into the embrace.

-

Emma had just barely gotten through this, the moment Regina had let her go she followed her mother and not even ten minutes later the blonde heard screaming of pleasure and to say she was pissed would be an understatement she should really be mad at Regina, for leaving her all hot and bothered only to go to her mother but she just loves the woman fucking her so much to stay mad and plus she was 17! Anyone her age would day to have someone like Regina glance their way and she wasn’t going to risk it by acting like a little bitch and as much as she loves her mother she knows she can’t keep up with Regina’s stamina by Emma’s hearing her mother simply lasted two rounds until the quiet came and the knew her mother was knocked out, which brings her where she is now.

Emma waited another moment before pushing the door open and sure enough her mother was sprawled over the bed with Regina sitting leaning against the headboard of the bed, cock still rock hard and Emma smirk, closing the door behind her and walking all the way toward the bed, brown eyes locked with green and all Regina could do was glance down at a sleeping Mary then back at Emma who wore a mischievous smile upon her lips.

‘Emma— what’ mouthed Regina.

Not even minutes or so ago Emma was freaking out because Regina kissed her in front of her mother now here she was, stripping— yup, stripping naked in the middle of her mother’s bedroom with said woman asleep right there. 

‘Relax’ she echoed her own words at her and Regina scolds just as Emma finally got rid of her clothes which wasn’t really much, just a bathrobe she wore over her naked body and climbed onto the bed, crawling toward Regina. ‘I’m going to make you feel good’ she whispered coming to stop at Regina’s rock hard cock.

The blonde began by licking the cock, from the balls to the tip, she did that a couple of times loving the way Regina’s breath suddenly changed before finally switching up and wrapping her lips around the tip seeping with precum, she rolled her mouth around the head for a bit before taking the whole thing inside her warm mouth and began working her throat muscle, softly and quietly humming around the cock.

‘Fuck!’ Hiss Regina in pleasure, her eyes shutting by their own will as Emma continues deep throating her. Fingers tangled against blonde strands pushing her deeper as more and more of her cock buried deep inside Emma’s mouth touching the back of her throat and Regina saw stars. ‘Shit’ how is she so fucking good?

Emma kept working Regina to her orgasm until she brunette was screaming silently biting down hard on her bottom lip as her cum shoots down Emma’s throat and the blonde swallow it all before she began cleaning the semi hard cock, kissing the underside of the shaft before taking the heavy ballsacs in her mouth and gently sucking on it then letting go with a pop she moved her teeth against the soft skin of the cock, biting softly then using her tongue to sooth and lick the spot she just bit and before long Regina was hard again, the brunette growls lowly and almost forgot MM was asleep there as she tackled Emma onto the bed and the blonde found herself on her back.

Lips connecting instantly and one of reginas hand palmed Emma’s breast, kneading and pinching at the nipple making the girl moan and groan in pleasure. As air becomes necessary Regina moved her lips downward, kissing at her neck, chest until she wrapped a nipple around her lips and began suckling, Emma shivers pulling Regina closer feeding her breasts as her fingers massage Regina’s scalp and the brunette milks the moments, switching between each breast taking her time to pay both the same attention Regina suckled at Emma’s breast, for some reason wishing she could draw milk but maybe one day. 

‘Does my daddy loves her baby girl’s breast?’ Whispers Emma against Regina’s ear who was too busy making sounds of approval as she greedily feasted on Emma’s breasts, her head giving nods as a response.

‘Fuck! That’s it, suck my breasts’ Emma moans as Regina uses her tongue to flick at her sensible nipple, she repeated the action a couple times on the right nipple before moving to the left before using the tongue to make circular motion before putting it back in her mouth all the while her hand pinched, pulled and flicked at the right breasts. Once satisfied, Emma’s nipples red and swallow the skin covered with red marks of teeth and lips Regina finally crawled lower to Emma’s core, the girl was soaking wet! So wet that Regina was sure if she was to inside her finger and take it out she will be covered with Emma’s essence and the brunette groans at the thought as her cock twitch and throb. 

She didn’t want to waste time she just wanted Emma so with that in mind, she wrapped her lips around the throbbing bud and sucked it inside her mouth.

“Ooohhh shit— shit!!!” 

MM groans and turns making both party freeze as the woman turns on her stomach, her face right at them, they waiting to see if today was the day they get caught however MM’s eyes stayed closed with even breathing making them breathe out in relief.

‘You gotta stay quiet little swan’ scolds Regina and Emma gives an apologetic look and Regina goes back to eating her out. Slowly like she was milking all the juices off of an orange she sucked at Emma’s clit before red tongue pushed its way inside sopping center, Emma cries silently biting on her hands to keep from screaming out, she thrashes about before her eyes landed on her mother’s sleeping face and she felt a little daring wanting the open to open her eyes and see how good her girlfriend was fucking her on their bed with her right there. 

‘God! Yes!’ She whispered shout gripping onto Regina’s hair pushing her face deeper into her and Regina obliged gripping onto the girl’s teeth’s and holding her legs wider for her as she grunted and hum around Emma’s pussy until the girl was crying out her release, as her pussy ooze out juices Regina turned the girl flat on her belly, spreads her legs and gets behind her taking her cock by the base, she gave it a few strokes before leaning down toward Emma’s ass smacking each cheeks before placing kisses against each flesh making the blonde cry out but moan as well.

She cupped Emma’s pussy collecting wetness before spreading it onto her cock, stroking herself until the juice spread all over the appendage then lowered herself down breaking pass Emma’s tightness as the girl’s puckered hole opened to welcome the shaft breaking through her, she cried softly at the burn and remembered the first time she took Regina in her ass, she could barely sit for weeks that her mom kept asking her what was wrong but thank Regina was a good liar and got her out of that situation.

Emma snaps out of her thoughts as she felt she could finally breathe and realised all of Regina was finally seated inside her and the brunette was giving her time to adjust before she moves and after a moment Emma felt the first thrust and with it came the pleasure and before long Emma was being fucked into the bed, the slightly thud of the headboard banging against the wall threatening to wake MM but Emma didn’t care, she just wanted Regina to keep fucking her so the brunette did. Slamming deep into her before pulling out, Regina watched as her cock slid in and out of Emma’s asshole and moans, MM has refused to be taken in the ass after that one time where she couldn’t take Regina’s cock and said it had hurt too much, Regina thought she will never have this opportunity until Emma had innocently asked her how it felt to be taken from behind so Regina had showed her, taken her from behind in the showers and it was heaven! 

‘Gina’

Regina hears Emma cry out however it was in pleasure but still decided to slow her thrust by simply laying on top of the girl hips moving in a mini strokes and Emma moans as her clit grazes the bedsheet at Regina’s thrusting, the brunette moved her lips against warm neck and sucked and biting gently leaving a slight mark, thank god Emma had gotten good at covering them with makeups.

‘I wish we could stay like this forever’ whispers Emma just loving the feeling of Regina cock twitching inside her puckered hole while the woman kisses her warm skin.

Regina says nothing and simply pulls back up before resuming her normal thrusting until she felt Emma’s holes squeezing and milking her but she didn’t want to cum like this so slowly to not hurt Emma or herself she pulls out before Emma could protest she grabs her into a doggy position and thrusts back inside her, this time her soaking pussy and both moans. The thrusts to come was hard and fast and Emma saw stars.

‘Oh yes— yes, yes, daddy more!!!’ She screams deeply wishing nothing than to cry loudly.

‘Gina!’

*thrust*

‘Please!’

*thrust, strokes, strokes’ 

Regina growls feeling herself unable to control the beast as she slams into Emma’s, wrecking her pussy with her big cock.

‘Say my name!’ She growls pulling at Emma’s ponytail backward igniting a hiss from the girl.

‘Regina—‘ 

*smack!*

Regina had smacked her ass and Emma welcome the pain the pleasure it brought. 

‘Daddy’ corrects the girl making Regina shudder as she let go of Emma’s hair wrapping herself close to Emma and moaning as her cock buried deeper, her thrusts becoming uneven and uncontrollable making Emma cum hard as she spasm against Regina’s hold but the brunette continued pushing resulting in Emma to orgasm once again over and over. 

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuck!’ cries Emma as her pussy clamped down on Regina’s cock, squeezing tightly and as the brunette felt her cock throb her seeds followed and she kept thrusting until the last drop.

After a moment they stayed like that just breathing shallow pants trying to calm down from their high until they felt calm enough Regina began moving away but Emma held onto her.

‘Don’t’ She had whispered and Regina understood Emma didn’t want to lose the contact but MM was right there so with sad eyes she pulled out, they combined juices spilling out of Emma and Regina grabbed for the blanket and covered all three of them with her in the middle.

She turned facing Emma and the blonde instantly borrowed her back into Regina, she moved her hand around finding Regina’s cock and stroking it until semi hard and lifts one leg up as Regina buried herself into her. ‘They can’t never get enough of each other’ and moans. The brunette places a kiss at the back of Emma’s neck as her hips began moving slowly making Emma moan.

“Hm, baby” came MM’s voice snuggling closer to Regina, her nakedness pressed against the brunette’s butt as her arm moved over to grasps at Regina’s breast only to hit Emma’s shoulder, MM opened her eyes only to find she wasn’t alone with Regina.

“Emma?” She questions not wanting to sit up knowing she was naked under the blanket.

“Yeah, she had a nightmare but I didn’t want to wake you up so I just told her to get in but she’s asleep now” explains Regina throwing a glance at MM over her shoulder. ‘Can’t really move with my cock buried deep inside her daughter can I’

“God you’re such an amazing girlfriend” gushed MM placing a kiss on Regina’s cheek before laying back down.

“Alright, I guess no funny business then” she pouted but her voice showed she was kidding and Regina chuckles along with her as MM turns her back on Regina to get back to sleep.

‘You’re be the death of me’ whispers Regina in Emma’s ears and the girl smiles squeezing the cock inside her pussy and Regina came a thrust. 

And that’s how they slept, with Emma and Regina sneakily fucking with MM right there, good thing Regina was an early riser so MM won’t be waking up with her buried deep in Emma, now that would be a story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not really much plot with this one it just when I’m hit with something I put it out so expect some nastiest so if that’s not your thing it’s okay. Don’t read it.


End file.
